


Bad Feeling

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal's POV  Hannibal has a bad feeling that Face is in trouble. Takes place during Vietnam just before Face joins the team.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bad Feeling

Do you ever get a bad feeling that just won't go away? That's what I'm feeling right now. I don't know why, but something in my world isn't right at this particular moment in time.

"Hey, Colonel, mind if I join you?" Captain Murdock smiles as he greets me with a wave and a beer.

"Hey, yourself, Captain." I smile back as he sits down across from me, gladly accepting the cold beverage.

"You look like you're lost in thought, Colonel."

"I just have this bad feeling…"

"What kind of bad feeling?" I jump slightly when BA lays his hand on my shoulder.

Well, that was the question now, wasn't it? Why would I possibly have bad feelings? I'm in the middle of South Central Asia, in a little know country called Viet Nam, fighting an unpopular war, with nothing but a bunch of kids…kids…kid…suddenly it hits me.

"Has anyone seen Peck lately?"

"Not since I invited him to join us."

I begin to feel dread building in my stomach as I turn to look at my Sergeant.

"What about you, BA?"

"I know he had a mission earlier with his unit; should have been back by now."

The dread is now turning to fear as I think about the possibility of him lying dead in a field somewhere.

"You know, thinking about it, I did see him." Murdock looked down at his watch, "Been about twenty minutes or so; he was getting off a transport. Hardly recognized him; he was completely covered in mud."

"Twenty minutes; kid should be here anytime now. Then we'll get this game started." I settle back in my chair and smile at the other two, but I still can't shake the bad feeling.

Ten more minutes pass, and I can't stand it anymore, something is wrong, and I know it involves a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Lieutenant. 

"I'm going to go stretch my legs for a minute. If Peck comes in, tell him I'll be right back."

"Sure, Colonel." Murdock smiles at me as if he knows something.

"Not a problem, man," BA just growls in his usual way.

As soon as I leave my tent, I head straight to the Lieutenants quarters. I have been trying everything in my power to get him into my unit, and it looks like I should get him in just a few more days, but God only knows what could happen to him between now and then. Don't get me wrong; I know the kid is capable of taking care of himself. I mean, he's a Green Beret for Christ sakes, but he is also alone and scared. He has people he talks to here at the base, but you can tell he keeps them at arm's length, never letting anyone get close to him.

I still remember the look on his face when he came out of his CO's tent; the kid was lost, completely and totally lost. Hell, I couldn't blame him; he had just reported that he was physically assaulted, and the bastard threw it back in his face.

"Never again," I swear to the powers that be as I knock on his tent post. "Lieutenant, you in there?"

When I get no response, I go inside; the tent is empty. As I look around the kid's quarters, I notice the lack of personal effects. Most of the men have things from home pinned up everywhere. Not this one; Peck has nothing, not one personal item anywhere.

Suddenly, the need to find him is so utterly overwhelming that I feel as if I have been hit in the gut. I have to see him; I have to find him now!

Quickly, I make my way out of his quarters, and head for the next place he should be, the showers. I'm halfway across the compound, when I start to run, the fear that he is in danger is so overpowering.

As I open the door to the showers, I can hear them taunting him, telling him about all the nasty things they are going to do to him. I step in just as they shove him to the ground; the first one is already starting to unzip his fly as he leers down at the kid.

Suddenly, all I can see is red at the way he is being treated. I don't think that I have ever been this angry in my entire life. As I make my way over towards him, Peck looks up; the fear and pain in his face only fuel my rage. I am to the point that if they put up a fight, I will kill one of them.

As they hear the door to the showers slam, the three attackers turn to look at me, but it's too late, I'm on top of the biggest one before he can make a move. I slam my fist straight into his face, sending him crashing to the floor. I kick him in the ribs as I turn on the other two.

"I thought I made it clear that NO ONE is to mess with that boy! The next son of a bitch that lays a hand on MY lieutenant answers to ME! Now get the FUCK out of here before I bring all of you up on charges!" I yell at them as I shove another one back away from me.

The three look at me for just a second before they run for the door as fast as they can, once I know they are no longer a threat, I turn my attention back to the young man on the ground. He is staring at me in total amazement as if he cannot believe that I have come to help him.

"You alright, kid?" I ask as I offer my hand to help him to his feet.

"Yes, sir," his voice is little more than a whisper.

As he reaches out to take my hand, I notice how bad he is shaking.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, sir." He shakes his head and lowers his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at me.

Reaching out, I cup his chin in my hand and lift his head so that he is looking at me. All I see is fear in his eyes, and it hurts me to know that he is now afraid of me.

"If any of them put their filthy hands on you, I want to know. I won't stand for it; you don't deserve to be treated that way," I try to convey the love and concern I feel for him in my words.

He looks at me, and I smile as I see what looks like hope, fill his beautiful blue eyes. I know I shouldn't do this, it's way too soon, but I can't help myself. I pull him to me and hug him. I feel him tense against me, and I fear that I have now destroyed everything I have just done.

"You're going to be alright, kid, you hear me? I won't let anyone hurt you."

To my surprise, he lays his head on my shoulder and sighs deeply. 

"I'm alright, sir."

I slowly raise my hand and rest it on the back of his neck; I can feel him trembling against me, and I can't help but wonder what he has already been through in life. I've read his file; I know where he comes from, and I know he's not in his twenty's; he'd be pushing his luck to say eighteen. 'What has the world put you through to make you want to be held by me?' I wonder to myself as I hug him tight for just a moment more.

“You're going to be alright," I reassure him again, and myself this time, before pulling back to look at him. I see tears in his eyes, and as one spills out over his lower lid, I reach out and wipe it away.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispers as he looks back down at the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Reaching out, I turn his face back up to look at me.

"Nothing is your fault, understand?"

"My CO said I was to blame…"

"Your CO is a jack ass!" I feel my anger build as I think of the way his current commanding officer has treated him. "And I can promise you this; you won't be under his command much longer. I need a good supply officer, and I hear you're the best." I take a deep breath before I continue, hoping that I won't scare him away. "I need you," I whisper as I touch his cheek again.

He flashes a quick smile at me, and I feel my heart melt as he gazes up at me. 

"I think I would like that," he sighs. "To be needed." 

He closes his eyes and leans into my touch.

I look at him and realize that for the first time in my 38 years of life, I'm genuinely in love. I caress his cheek with my thumb before deciding that we need to get moving before someone else comes along and disturbs us.

"How about you finish getting cleaned up, and we'll join the rest of your future team for poker and beer."

"Yes, sir." He smiles at me again as he straightens and moves back to stand under the showerhead, the water flowing over his blonde head and down his tan body. I sigh as I walk over to the door to make sure he isn't bothered by anyone.

I look over at him as he starts to get dressed in clean fatigues.

"You still feel like joining us for a game or two?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me, Hannibal." I smile at him as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, si…sure, Hannibal." He flashes me another smile, and once again, I feel my heart skip a beat.

As soon as he is completely dressed, we head back toward my tent to join the rest of my team.

It's three A.M., and everyone is leaving. I smile as I watch my future Lieutenant head for the door, bidding good night to Murdock and BA as they walk out of my tent.

"See you later, kid."

"Colonel" He was looking down at the ground, and I could tell he was scared again.

I move to rest my hand on the back of his neck and squeeze gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Why me?" his voice is so soft I almost don't hear him.

"Why not you?" I try to make him smile, but he only shakes his head.

"I'm no one," he whispers as he tries to move out from under my hand, but I tighten my grip on him. "I think you're in for a disappointment."

But I won't let him. God only knows what this boy has been through to make him this way, but I swear on all that is right in the world, I will do everything in my power to protect him, even if it is from himself. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me; forcing his head to my shoulder, I rub his back.  
"You let me be the judge of that." I hold onto him for another minute before I move him so I can look into his eyes. "I'm a damn good judge of people, Lieutenant, and I think you are worth a whole lot more than you know." I smile at him, then push him gently toward the door. "You go and get some sleep, and we'll talk later, and remember what I told you the other day. Stick close to my team and me until I can get your transfer completed."

"Yes, sir."

I frown at him, and he smiles at me.

"Sure, Hannibal."

I smile back at him and watch as he makes his way across the compound.

The next morning, I put the word out all over the camp yet again. That any son of a bitch lays one finger on him, will have to answer to me. I had better never get that bad feeling about him being in trouble again.

End


End file.
